ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
L.A. Kief
| resides = | billed = The Interplanetary Outer-galatic Sub Space Station Skullberry XIII |music = "Welcome to the Strange" by Murderdolls |brand = N/A |current_efeds = Hawaii State Wrestling (2014 - ) |previous_efeds = New Edge Wrestling (2011 - 2015) Wrestling Championship Federation (2012) Universal Wrestling Federation (2005) Badass Wrestling Alliance (2004) |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Brawler |finisher = Mouth Full of Kief (Sweet Chin Music) Fat Man Flying (Shooting Star Press) |manager = None |trainer = Lord Haw Haw |winloss_record = |debut = 2004}} L.A. Kief (born 21 December year: unknown) is a wrestler most notable for his time with Wrestling Championship Federation, New Edge Wrestling and Hawaii State Wrestling. History L.A. Kief claims to be from the future and to have come back in time to save wrestling. He also claims to be able to travel to alternate realities by exploiting time displacements. L.A. Kief has yet to verify these claims. L.A. Kief rose to prominence in August 2004 in Badass Wrestling Alliance where he became the BWA Universal Champion after defeating El Vato Loco and Chino in a triple threat match. The championship would be disbanded shortly after without Kief being able to defend the title. In November, Kief captured the World Television Championship. This occurred after he wrestled two consecutive draws with Chino. Chino was awarded the Triple Threat belt and Kief the World Television Championship. He lost the belt to Surreal the following month. In 2005, L.A. Kief joined Universal Wrestling Federation where he would briefly feud with Big Daddy. L.A. Kief made his New Edge Wrestling debut in 2011 defeating Donnie Haywood and Demon in a three way match. He became the TV Champion after defeating Frank Finelli and Nocturnal but would lose the title after NEW 2011 Brand Split which saw Kief drafted to Pugh Championship Wrestling. In PCW, he became a PCW Tag Team Champion with his stable The Misfits . In 2012, Kief joined Wrestling Championship Federation and formed a new Misfits with Tommy Kain, Johnny Stylez and Ryan Pugh. In 2013, L.A. Kief came close to winning the NEW World Championship when he faced Nocturnal. Special guest referee Jesse Styles screwed him out of the championship. In 2014, Kief joined Hawaii State Wrestling for three pilot episodes where he formed a tag team with Mr. Hard Cardboard, becoming a member of Meow!. L.A. Kief returned to NEW and stole the cookies from Chef Roberto's cookie jar, which began a lengthy feud. Chef Roberto would spend months looking for Kief backstage. The feud cumulated at Justice where Kief lost after he was tricked into eating a cake which contained cyanide. On the same show, L.A. Kief was accused of sexing up a licensing inspector. Kief was unavailable for comment. In 2016, L.A. Kief made a shock return to Riot Star Wrestling attacking Kevin Rouser. The two were meant to have a match at Masquerade II. However, the match was cancelled due to L.A. Kief being injured; he was released from his contract as a result and the match never occurred. Moves Signature: * Fuck A Duck (Rock Bottom) Finishers: * Mouth Full of Kief (Sweet Chin Music) * Fat Man Flying (Shooting Star Press) External Links * L.A. Kief Biography at the Internet Archive Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Hawaii State Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Riot Star Wrestling Wrestlers